


【迹冢】《Hybrid Tea》

by LumiereKei



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, 网球王子
Genre: ABO, M/M, R18, 发情期
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumiereKei/pseuds/LumiereKei
Summary: 伪非典型性ABO，r18角色属于原著，OOC属于作者
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu, 迹部景吾/手冢国光
Kudos: 18





	【迹冢】《Hybrid Tea》

**Author's Note:**

> 选择Hybrid Tea作为迹部景吾信息素的原因：  
> ——HT系列花朵大而艳丽，香气浓烈，非普通玫瑰的淡香。  
> ——个人感觉很适合大少爷。

手冢是个普通的omega，信息素和发情期他都有，但他又有点特殊，他的信息素没有味道。  
手冢每个月都会按时使用抑制剂，以至于这么多年来，他的同学，甚至同事都只把他当作一个普通的beta。  
医生曾说，天生信心素无味并非罕见现象，这有利于omega自我保护。如果不放心，可以按时服用抑制剂。所以，对手冢来说，绝大多数alpha都不会给他造成困扰。  
总而言之，手冢是个性冷淡。又根据某些定理，性冷淡是因为还没有遇见对的那个人。

手冢再次拒绝了向他表白的beta姑娘，叹了口气，趴在天台栏杆上，雨水就这么从天而降。  
倒霉的天气，明明上一秒还艳阳高照。  
日子就这么过着，某一天，竹马真田发来消息说自己订婚的事情，还给手冢看了合照。  
合照上的两人，一个故作正经实际耳根红透，另一个浅笑晏晏，而眼神里宣示着主权。  
手冢啧了一声，不愧是能征服皇帝的男人。  
手冢倒是没想过要征服什么人，或是被什么人征服，感情的事情于他只有两个字，随缘。  
当然，缘分嘛，随着随着就来了。  
手冢没那么恋爱脑，现实也不会发生都市小说里才会有的那些情节。好吧，还是有那么一点老套的味道。  
手冢的事务所接了一笔业务，但没想到金主亲自过来谈。手冢被上司点名做接待，见面时，金主愣了一下，问，你是omega？  
手冢不动声色，你怎么知道？  
金主表情顿时欲言又止。

后来某金主回忆起第一次见面的场景，依然百思不得其解，你的信息素那么明显，那些alpha们都无动于衷吗？  
手冢嫌他大惊小怪，我天生信息素无味，绝大多数alpha对我无感，只有你反应这么大。  
金主挑眉，这叫万里挑一。  
手冢无奈，行吧，你说什么就是什么。  
这时候，金主还只是金主。  
手冢正按照计划流程，兢兢业业地和金主交流业务问题。作为律师事务所，无非就是当客户的法律顾问，为他们解决各种纠纷。  
所谓大事化小，小事化了。能私了最好，有时候上法庭也很必要。  
咳，扯远了。  
现在的情况是，金主有长期合作的打算，说得好听点，就是聘请他们做私人律师团。T的上司激动不已，当场签了合作协议。  
金主问，你们的首席律师是谁？  
上司指着手冢，是他。  
这次换做手冢欲言又止，金主的眼神意味深长。

金主名迹部景吾，是迹部家族的现任当家。  
毕竟跨国大型企业，每年遇到的法律纠纷数不胜数。手冢上过法庭无数，自然经验丰富，但他不解的是，迹部作为公司总裁，却每次都能在旁听席上见到他的身影，会不会太玩忽职守了点。  
当然，手冢也只会将疑惑咽进肚子里，什么该说什么不该说，他界限分明。迹部久经商场，自然知道很多事情不需要他亲自出面，但他就是想靠近手冢。  
手冢问，你要当霸道总裁吗？  
迹部沉默了一瞬，你跳戏了。  
好吧，目前只是信息素的问题，来自手冢身上的，只有迹部一个alpha能闻到的信息素。

Omega的发情期就像女孩子的生理期，大部分时候很准时，但也有提前或推迟的情况。  
于是很老套的，不，不是提前，手冢的发情期推后了。手冢于每月的固定日期注射了抑制剂，却在正常period结束后的某天突然感到不适，他这才发现事情大条了。  
虽然手冢的信息素无味，也不会引起混乱，但个中滋味只有他自己知道。发情期开始时再使用抑制剂，效果会直接减半，但也好过没有。  
手冢拿着备用药冲到omega专用洗手间，注射完后就把自己锁在隔间等待热潮过去。期间还不忘给上司发信息请假。  
一个omega能在热潮开始时做到这般镇定，全靠着他强大的克制力，只是手抖已经很好了。但就是手抖了这么一下，信息便发错了人。  
迹部盯着那条出现得很不合时宜的对话框，施施然翘了每日例行会议。  
秘书问他去哪儿？  
迹部难得好脾气了一点，从善如流地回答道，去律师事务所，之前的事件纠纷还遗留了点问题没有解决，能尽快结束最好。  
那董事会怎么办？  
迹部撩了撩头发，啊嗯，把忍足拉出来干活，本大爷不养闲人。  
远在异国的忍足侑士，大半夜被视频电话叫醒，他睡眼惺忪衣领松散的模样投射在会议室大屏幕上，实在不忍直视。  
此为题外话了。  
迹部打发了司机，自己开车到事务所楼下。  
手冢的上司不在，所以没引起什么骚动。迹部就顺着那股若隐若现的气味寻到了手冢在的地方。  
手冢听到迹部的声音时，整个人都惊了。  
他以为迹部是上司叫来的，直到迹部发信息向他询问情况，他才惊觉之前的信息发错了人。  
难怪这么久，上司一点动静也没有。  
很狗血，手冢想。  
开门当然是不可能开门的，手冢拒绝了迹部的好意，尽管他意识到，迹部也许就是那个他可能一辈子都不遇到的alpha。

迹部曾经觉得自己是最正直的alpha没有之一。  
忍足早就看透，再正直的alpha在遇到合适的omega之前都会这么说。  
迹部对此表示不屑，本大爷是君子。  
此时忍足若是在这，早就吐槽开了，被拒绝了还在这里骚扰人家，这是君子能做出来的事？  
迹部隔着门，气味较之前浓郁了很多，他形容不出来这是什么味道。如果迹部是一个普通的alpha，他的第一反应会觉得是和空气一样。  
但作为一个不普通的alpha，迹部嗅到的是仿佛置身山林的气息。  
手冢在洗手间里蹲了多久，迹部就在门外站了多久，那股气息逐渐变淡，却一直没有完全散去。  
手冢等到症状减弱，打开门还没反应过来就被迹部拖走了。手冢完全忘了挣扎，他震惊地问，我不是让你走了吗？  
迹部把手冢拉到地下停车场，然后指着自己脖子问，你能闻出我的信息素是什么味道么？  
手冢皱了皱眉，我能闻到，Hybrid Tea。  
迹部继续问，你能闻到其他alpha的信息素吗？  
手冢没说话，迹部猜的没错，他不能。  
他自己的信息素没有味道，同时他对其他alpha的信息素也无法感知。  
手冢双手抱胸，你想说什么？  
迹部摇摇头，本大爷也不能。  
手冢嗤笑，除了我？  
迹部看着他，除了你。  
手冢沉默，这种狗血般的对话是怎么回事。  
最后两人没能达成共识，手冢重新跟上司请了假，迹部想跟他回家但被严辞拒绝。  
今天的大少爷也没能找到自己命定的omega。

暂时解决了迹部的问题，手冢开始为另一件事困扰，他下个月的发情期，到底按什么日子计算。  
他给专属医生乾打了电话，乾表示，按照新的日子计算会比较保险，如果不放心，可以增加抑制剂的使用天数。  
手冢想了想，把迹部的情况说了一下。  
电话那头沉默，乾很迟疑地告诉他，对于他这种特殊情况，以后抑制剂可能会失效。  
手冢握着手机，短暂的震惊过后，非常得过且过地想，既然事情已经这样了，就顺其自然吧。  
如此可见，就算是手冢，在某些事情上也会存在侥幸心理。  
一个月很短，手冢数着日子等待发情期到来。  
迹部一个月没出现，让手冢以为他终于想通了不再纠缠。实际情况是，忍足衣冠不整的视频事件被董事们一致告到了迹部父亲那里，于是迹部被勒令回去好好道歉闭门思过。  
忍足想嘲笑他，就被迹部反手威胁要公开视频。  
来啊，互相伤害啊。不就看谁吐血吐的多吗。  
忍足偃旗息鼓不再废话，迹部虽不至于真的被困在家里，但他也确实没工夫去骚扰手冢。  
手冢平静了二十七年的发情期，终于爆发了。  
诱发型抗抑制剂性发情。这个例子在医学史上不是没有过，但确实稀少。手冢第一时间给乾打了电话，乾说唯一的办法只有迹部的信息素。  
手冢想，还是听天由命来得更快一点？  
手冢这么多年来还没有真正体验过发情期，上个月只能算得冰山一角。他蜷在床上，压制了太久的热潮现在给他的感觉只有一个字，疼。  
那种类似胃饿了很久后的空虚的疼。  
这时候抑制剂没有用，止疼药就更没有用。  
手冢喘着气，浑身湿透，他抱着被子，双腿下意识地磨蹭，脑袋里却依然紧绷着一根弦，让他极力克制着想往下探去的手。  
没有任何实战经验的手冢低估了热潮带来的影响。疼痛感在逐渐减弱，陌生的快感涌上脑海，冲得他双眼失神，整个人仿佛一条失水的鱼。  
手冢撑不住地哼了一声，脑袋里紧绷的那根弦在将断不断的边缘。他趁着还有最后一丝理智，找到手机想重新设置智能家居的功能，意识模糊中隐约听到谁在问话，有点耳熟。  
那人似乎很急切，手冢，你还好吗？  
嗯……啊……  
手冢脑袋里的那根弦彻底断掉了。

迹部觉得自己要疯了，甜腻的呻吟就在耳边，他仿佛又嗅到了那股山林之间的气息。  
明明很清雅却让他欲念肆起。  
迹部从手冢的上司那里问来了地址，二话不说拿了车钥匙一脚油门直奔目的地。至于怎么进手冢的公寓楼，这事难不倒迹部。他拿着备用钥匙站在门口，那股气息已经浓到穿透门板缝隙。  
进还是不进，这是个很严重的问题。  
迹部敲门，所幸单门独户不怕影响到邻居，于是他的架势仿佛要把门砸了。  
手冢听到了，但他浑身瘫软意识飘忽，他喘息着，电话还一直处于通话中，迹部在门外百般煎熬。  
迹部问手冢，我能进来吗？  
手冢无法回答，只嗯了一声，无比诱人。  
迹部就当他同意了，用管理员给的钥匙直接开门，进来反锁，顺着alpha的本能找到卧室。  
一室春光乍泄。  
手冢的手指已经探进了后穴入口，体液顺着手腕流下，床单湿了一大片，他意识朦胧地顺着迹部的力量抬起头，Hybrid Tea浓郁的香气传入鼻中，手冢觉得脑袋一炸。  
Alpha的信息素是omega发情期的催化剂。  
手冢放弃了理智，他被迹部捞起，主动将脑袋埋在他的肩膀。冷淡精英为情欲所控，不再是舌战群儒时那般游刃有余，反差太大一时间让迹部承受不住。迹部的某个部位早就开始蠢蠢欲动，手冢一直在蹭他的脖子，这明明是alpha会做的事情。  
迹部扶着手冢的脑袋，毫不犹豫堵住他的唇舌。体液交换让手冢觉得原本空虚的身体得到了一点填充。他顺着本能，双腿缠上迹部的腰，迹部一时不察，被直接扑倒在床上。  
手冢一丝不挂，后穴涌出的体液湿了迹部的裤子，迹部倒吸一口凉气，再没有任何顾及地凑到手冢脖子后的腺体，却只舔舐而没有咬破。  
迹部又顺势握住小T，手冢被双重刺激的仰起头，眼角溢出生理性泪水。迹部按着他的腰，翻过身将其压在身下。迹部脱下湿透的裤子扔在地板上，抬起手冢的腿，亲吻着他大腿内侧，一路向上。  
手冢脸色潮红，就算此时还压抑着呻吟，他的手指无意识地缠着迹部的头发。迹部一边亲吻他毫无赘肉的腹部，一边用手指按压他的后穴。  
手冢在他按到某处时狠狠哆嗦了一下，小T的前端溢出体液，却还没有射精的预兆。  
情潮猛烈，信息素交织，山林树木的冷清沾染上了花朵盛开的热烈。  
迹部再次吻上了手冢，舌尖触碰。他引导着手冢握住自己的，沾满体液的手有些凉意，迹部舒了一口气，继续给手冢扩张后穴，在情事上极尽温柔。  
迹部知道这次不可能做到底，他只通过腺体将手冢暂时标记，在手冢释放过后，他就抽出手指，然后握住手冢的手，也让自己释放。  
之后两人又发泄了几回。  
迹部守着最后的底线，也没有弄得手冢满身吻痕。  
手冢毕竟人生第一次突遇发情期，几次下来便有些昏昏欲睡。迹部搂着他，设置好屋内温度，两人在一片狼藉的床上相拥而眠。

手冢醒来时，第一反应是荒诞，第二反应是身体好累，第三反应才是该怎么处理现下的情况。  
他要是没一点记忆那也不可能，他也不觉得自己索求抚慰有什么错。只是索求的对象让他有点难以面对，具体怎么难，他也说不清。  
迹部睡眼惺忪，你醒了？  
手冢情不自禁地在迹部的眼睑上落下了一个吻。  
迹部瞬间就醒了。  
手冢看着他忽然睁开的眼睛，毫不留情地说，你可以回去了。好像刚刚偷吻的不是他。  
迹部没理，揽过他的肩膀压了上去，你再说一次？  
手冢撇过头，耳朵肉眼可见地红了起来。

发情期一般三天左右。  
手冢没追究迹部未经允许破门而入的行为，他已经没那个心情去追究，omega的本能让他暂时无法离开眼前这位送上门来的alpha。  
翻云覆雨三天三夜，手冢在第三天求着迹部将他标记，他难受地皱着眉，快感和后穴的空虚同时侵袭着他。迹部这时候是真君子，他哄着手冢，最多只用小A在穴口蹭着。  
手冢意识不清，他眼神涣散地说，不会怀孕的。  
迹部吻了他，我知道，但你清醒之后肯定不愿。  
手冢被情潮淹没，发泄了一次又一次。  
手冢真正清醒是在第四天下午。  
他裹着睡袍从浴室出来，潮湿的头发贴在脸颊，中和了平日里的凌厉感。迹部不在，只在餐桌上留了字条，手冢擦着头发，心里没由来的失落。  
真是拔diao无情。他想。然而这位拔diao无情的人士，下一秒就敲响了手冢的门。  
手冢把迹部堵在门口，你不是走了么？  
迹部挑眉，啊嗯？你是在向我撒娇吗？  
手冢白了他一眼，你有钥匙为什么还要敲门？  
迹部笑了，我刚刚去给管理员还钥匙，这事我向你道歉。  
手冢的头发在滴水，迹部堂而皇之地进门，反锁，非常顺手地从他脖子上扯下毛巾给他擦头发。  
手冢没反抗，还有点软的身子顺势坐在地板上。  
迹部俯身撑在他身前，摘掉他的眼镜。  
手冢问，你要在这里做？  
迹部没好气地回他，我就给你擦头发。  
手冢沉默，耳尖又红了。

手冢没提标记的事，迹部就按部就班地追人。他想，一个月追不到就两个月，一年追不到就两年。好在手冢也没让他多等，整理好心绪之后，非常果断了接受了这个事实。  
啊，不是两个人做过的事实，而是此生难遇的信息素契合的事实。  
啊……迹部你轻点……  
被情潮淹没的手冢呻吟呢喃着，迹部在他的生殖腔里成结，同时咬破了他脖子后的腺体。手冢被迹部架着，各种体位都尝试了一遍，最后累得差点在迹部怀里昏睡过去。他挂在迹部的肩膀，迹部在他耳边轻声地笑，我们结婚吧。  
手冢迷迷糊糊应道，好。

End


End file.
